Because of You
by Nana-1211
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli are starting their New life together after the Bloody war that almost broke them Apart,but Athrun has a secret that Cagalli IS going to DIE finding out...Literally!


Hope you enjoy this one you guys!! 

I do not own anything of GS or GSD

"Daddy!" a small little girl yelled ran up to a young man as he bent down opening his arms into a warm embrace.

"Hey!" the young man yelled her chest collided with his own. "How's my little angel?" he embraced the little girl and picked her up swinging her in circles.

"Your home your home!" she yelled as he spun her around. He stopped and set her down she kept spinning until she fell back on the floor. "Mommy has been waiting for you!" she looked up at him smiling.

"Oh really?" his eyes went into stealth mode "How come?" he asked very "serious"

"We are playing hide and seek and your it!" she said picking her self up

"Aw man!" he wined "I hate being it?"

"Okay now daddy you have to close your eyes and count to 20." She said pushing him towards the wall.

"Okay, okay don't be so rough Serenity." He faced the wall and started the countdown.

"1…" he heard Serenity go into another room.

"2" he turned around uncovering his eyes and slowly tiptoed to the other room.

"3"

He heard giggling coming from behind a door and hurried his count.

"15…16…17…18…19………" he opened the door "20!"

"SURPRISE!!!" out of the closet came the most beautiful woman in the world. He fell back towards as she fell on top of him.

"Are you surprised…Athrun?" she yelled as she laid on top of him.

"Yep" he looked up and kissed his wife "That was a big surprise."

"How was your day?" Cagalli asked pouring water into as glass.

"Hm...pretty good." Athrun answered back grabbing the glass "What about you?" he added taking a quick sip.

Cagalli sighed and took a seat next to Athrun "Well" she paused for a quick moment. Athrun noticing her hesitation tried to somewhat get it out on the table.

"Well what." he said seriously turning and grabbing her hand as if he thought it was something bad.

Cagalli looked down at Athrun's hand and up into his eyes, she could see worry in them and somehow a glint of anger. "well...Durandal wants me and a couple of representitives from Orb to go and talk to the upper colonies..." she looked back into Athruns eyes and felt the grip on her hands relax "...from there we are to meet up with PLANT and ZAFT to see what we are going ro decide on the resolution of the "war" we are having here on Earth."

Athrun mentaly sighed a deep breath of relife _"well at least things are going better up there." _He looked over to see a hurt expression on Cagalli's face_ "..but then why...why do you look so sad?"_

"when is it?" Athrun asked snapping Cagalli out of her mental state.

Cagalli looked over at him "When is what?" she asked dumbfounded

Athrun shook his head and stood up walking over to the kitchen sink "The flight to Orb...when are you going?" he set the glass into the sink.

Cagalli looked down "Oh..." she said "That" she stopped and mentally shook her head _" I dont want to go...I hate doing this...everyone laughs behind my back and all of them are old...they hated my father and now they hate me because I'm in charge._"Well I haven't even decided..." she stopped and looked in Athruns direction "if im going yet."

Athrun stopped washing his cup and turned around "Oh..." he said bluntly "Why?"

Cagalli knew Athrun was on to her, and felt as if she stepped on a landmine. She got up from her seat and tried to play it off. "Well Durandal told me it wasn't going to be a very important meeting..." she stummbled and tried to keep an unnervous face.

Athrun finnished washing and grabbed a towel. He turned and leaned against the kitchen sink. "Really?" he stated

Cagalli knew she wasn't very good at lying especially to Athrun."Y-yeah, thats what he told me!" she walked to the sink and began washing her cup.

Athrun watched her _"yup...shes lying."_he thought. "Hm" he began "Thats weird...I thought you said earlier that all the top important people from...just about everywhere were going to be there."

Cagalli mentally slapped herself _"Damn...me and my big mouth!"_

Athrun came behind her and grabbed her hands stopping what she was doing, putting his hands around her."Look: he said in a voice only loud enough for her to hear. "I know you hate it up there, and I know it gets very boring sitting in a room with grumpy old men who hate you..." he stoppped and turned her around "...but I want for you to stay strong...I want you to go and show thoses assholes whos boss ..." he leaned to the point where their foreheads were against each other. "...okay?"

Cagalli hugged him bursting in tears "o-okay...I will" she said laughing. She leaned up and kissed him.

Just then the Kitchen door slammed open revealing a very upset Serenity. "Did you forget about me daddy!" she screamed

Athrun mentally slapped himself _"...oh yeah...the game!" _he laughed timidly and went over and poked her " ha ha...TAG your it?"

Serenity stared at him for a second "...okay!" she hurried out of the kitchen and into the living room.In the kitchen Athrun and Cagalli heard her counting.

"well..." Athrun stated "...I guess we gotta go hide huh?"

Cagalli stared at him smiling _"...I love you..." _"I got dibs on the closet!" she screamed running pass him.

"H-hey!" he yelled " No fair!" running after her.

Well hope you like the first chapter!:) im gonna wait for at least a cople reviews before I post a second chapter kay!

See ya 0o


End file.
